


Felerna miotła

by Asriel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 10:02:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4015567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asriel/pseuds/Asriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki i Tony uczą się w Hogwarcie. Podczas ostatniego meczu  Quidditcha dzieje się coś niespodziewanego. Jakie będą tego skutki?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Felerna miotła

**Author's Note:**

> Z dedykacją dla mojej Lokówki, która natchnęła mnie do pisania.  
> Betowała missMHO, za co bardzo dziękuję.  
> Wszelkie pozostałe błędy są moje.

 Brązowowłosy czuł się wolny, tak jak zawsze, gdy leciał. Czerwona szata łopotała za nim jak wielki drapieżnik, przygotowujący się do zaatakowania ofiary. Coś świsnęło mu obok ucha. Małe i złociste, diabelnie szybkie. Chłopak pochylił się nad trzonkiem. Przyspieszył. Nie da się znowu pokonać. Nie tym razem. Nie chodziło już nawet o puchar, teraz cierpiały jego duma i honor. Skupił się na złotej kropce, odcinając się od wszystkich zewnętrznych bodźców. Nie czuł mroźnego wiatru ani nie słyszał głośnych krzyków widowni. Liczył się tylko znicz.

***

Loki zawisł na swojej miotle nad boiskiem. Czekał. Znicz mógł pojawić się w każdej chwili. Kątem oka obserwował krążącego wokół boiska Starka. Czarnowłosy wiedział, że jest od niego lepszy. We wszystkim, a już na pewno w Quidditchu. Był najlepszym szukającym w historii Hogwartu. Nagle Stark przyspieszył, zdawało się jakby gonił za powietrzem. Pewnie był to znicz. Anthony miał dobre oko, Loki musiał mu to przyznać. Nigdy jeszcze nie przegapił skrzydlatej piłeczki. Laufeyson szybko ocenił gdzie może zmierzać znicz i także ruszył w pogoń. Miał do tego dogodniejszą pozycję niż Stark. W błyskawicznym tempie dogonił rywala. Cel był tuż na wyciągnięcie ręki. Dokładnie przed nim.

 Nie tylko znicz był w zasięgu ręki Lokiego. Tłuczek, bardzo złośliwy, przypałętał się w to samo miejsce. Na nieszczęście Ślizgona.

 Rozległ się trzask. Loki spojrzał w dół zdziwiony. Ręka go nie bolała, a ziemia zbliżała się zadziwiająco szybko. Za szybko, jeżeli ktoś by chciał go zapytać. Złamany trzonek było jego ostatnią myślą przed uderzeniem w ziemię.

***

 Tony wyciągnął rękę w momencie, kiedy przeciwnik zniknął z zasięgu jego wzroku. W końcu. Trzymał znicz w dłoni. Zwycięstwo należało do niego. Puchar znowu trafi do Gryffindoru. Ale najlepszym było pokonanie Laufeysona. Zdziwił się tylko, że usłyszał żadnej wiązanki przekleństw zaadresowanych do niego. Przecież wyrwał zwycięstwo z rąk Slytherinu. Sprzątnął im puchar, który, odkąd uczył się tu Loki, zawsze stał na biurku Snape'a.

 Spokojnie wylądował na twardym gruncie. Powoli ponownie zaczęły do niego docierać bodźce z zewnątrz. Słyszał krzyki, tylko że brzmiały inaczej niż radosne wycie Gryfonów. Były bardziej przerażone. Obejrzał się za siebie. Na ziemi obok złamanej na pół miotły leżało ciało, chyba kogoś nieprzytomnego, owinięte w zielony materiał. Tony podszedł bliżej, aby się lepiej temu zjawisku przyjrzeć. Zaczął rozróżniać szczegóły. Czarne włosy, szczupłe, giętkie ciało. Loki. To musiał być on. Nikt inny nie mógłby wyglądać tak idealnie. A tym bardziej po upadku z miotły. To wydaje się wręcz niemożliwe. Jest nieprzytomny, upadł z jakiś 40 metrów, a i tak nadal wygląda jak ideał. Stark nie bał się tego określenia, bo była to prawda. Laufeyson był idealny. Wspaniały pod każdym względem. Tony porzucił swoją miotłę i przytruchtał do Ślizgona. Przykląkł na jedno kolano i, po uprzednim wyjęciu różdżki, rzucił zaklęcia skanujące stan zdrowia. Nic mu nie było. Westchnął z ulgą. Zaraz. Stop. To chyba nie tak. Nie powinien czuć ulgi. Przecież to jego rywal i życzył mu jak najgorzej. Laufeyson był dla niego tak jakby wyzwaniem, pułapem, który trzeba było osiągnąć i wnieść się wyżej.

 Gdyby Ślizgonowi coś się stało, nie miałby z kim rywalizować. Po prostu straciłby przeciwnika. To pewnie dlatego było mu go szkoda.

***

 Powoli otworzył ociężałe powieki. Uniósł rękę aby otrzeć piasek z kącików oczu. Zamiast swojej gładkiej skóry natrafił na szorstki bandaż. Zacisnął i jeszcze raz otworzył oczy. Wzrok mu się w końcu wyostrzył. W końcu dostrzegł obok siebie kwadratową, włochatą szczękę brata.

\- Thor… - szepnął Loki zachrypniętym głosem.

\- Witaj bracie. Jestem niezmiernie rad, że już się obudziłeś. Pani Pomfrey za chwilę powinna przybyć i ponownie cię zbadać. - powiedział głębokim głosem Thor.

 Zanim Loki zdążyłby chociaż pomyśleć nad odpowiedzią, do sali, jak burza, wpadła pielęgniarka.

***

 Gryfon siedział u siebie w dormitorium. Jako prefektowi naczelnemu przysługiwał mu osobny pokój, Cały w gryfońskich barwach. Do tego obrazu nie pasował tylko jeden siedzący na kanapie Krukon.

 Bruce przyszedł do Tony'ego od razu po zakończeniu meczu. Obiecał, że przypilnuje, aby chłopak znowu za bardzo się nie upił. Nie dość, że alkohol był w szkole nielegalny, to przecież oni byli jeszcze nieletni. A kto jak kto, ale Banner nie przepadał za łamaniem zasad.

 Dlatego siedział teraz z Tonym na kanapie i sączył piwo kremowe, którym na szczęście nie mogli się upić. By jakoś dobrze spożytkować ten czas, Bruce zaproponował uczenie się na transmutację. Oczywiście, przecież był to jego ulubiony przedmiot. Pomimo rozłożonych na stoliku notatek i podręczników żaden z chłopców nie myślał o nauce.

 W głowie Starka kotłowało się wiele myśli. Prawie wszystkie traktowały o zdrowiu i stanie Lokiego. Były jeszcze takie oskarżające Bannera o wyciągnięcie go z najlepszej imprezy. Nawet McGonnagal dała im dyspensę na zabawę. Ale nie. Musiał zostać zgarnięty i zaciągnięty do swojego pokoju. Nie miał pojęcia, co ze sobą zrobić.

 Wiedział o jednej rzeczy, która by pomogła. Ale nawet nie chciał jej próbować. To by znaczyło, że się martwił. A on się NIE martwił. Loki był wrogiem. Koniec. Kropka.

 Przeczesał ręką włosy, wstał i wyszedł z pokoju bez słowa.

***

 Pomfrey, jak to Pomfrey, zadała parę pytań kontrolnych, podała jakieś ohydne eliksiry i wróciła do swojego kantorka. Loki chciał odpocząć. Głowa bardzo go bolała, mimo że rana, którą sobie  zafundował spadając, była już zasklepiona. Niestety nie dana mu była nawet chwila spokoju. Thor nadal siedział przy jego łóżku. Pytał ciągle, czy niczego nie potrzebuje.

 Laufeyson chciał tylko jednego. Spokoju. Nie chciał okazywać słabości, nawet przed własnym bratem, ale naprawdę nie czuł się dobrze.

\- Thor, idź stąd. - wychrypiał, odkładając głowę na poduszkę.

\- Nie mogę. Jako twój starszy brat…

\- Tylko o miesiąc. - przerwał, celując w siódmoklasistę palcem.

\- Jako twój starszy brat – niezłomnie zaczął jeszcze raz – nie mogę zostawić cię tu bez opieki. Zostanę z tobą.

\- Głupi Gryfon.  - wymruczał Loki. Nie widząc szans na to, by Thor się od niego odczepił, postanowił go zignorować. Ułożył się wygodnie i zamknął oczy.

 Na krańcach świadomości słyszał szumy. Jakby dwie osoby się sprzeczały. Jedną z nich chyba była Pomfrey, a drugą Stark? Musiał serio mocno oberwać, skoro wyobraża sobie Starka.

\- ...może pan wejść. Pacjent musi odpoczywać.

Stark wychylił się zza ramienia pielęgniarki.

\- A on to może? - wskazał na blondyna.

\- To rodzina. Thor jest bratem Lokiego. Ma prawo przy nim siedzieć.

\- Przyrodnim bratem - Przypomniał Tony. - Z resztą to ja uratowałem mu życie. Chyba mam prawo zobaczyć, co z niego zostało. - Stark uśmiechnął się powalająco do starszej kobiety i przecisnął się między nią a framugą drzwi. - Cześć Pryzmaciku. Jak się czujesz? Wystarczająco tęczowo? - Tony rozsiadł się wygonie na wolnym krześle i położył obute nogi na białej pościeli łóżka.

 Loki spiął się na te słowa. Skąd Anthony mógł wiedzieć o tym, że on jest gejem? Nigdy tego nikomu nie powiedział. No, oprócz tych kilkunastu Ślizgonów, z którymi spał. Ale Ślizgoni nigdy nie  wyjawili by takich informacji nikomu obcemu, nawet pod wpływem Cruciatusa. A zawłaszcza jeżeli dotyczyły by one Lokiego. Za bardzo się go bali.

\- Coś ty taki spięty Laufeyson? Nie podziękujesz mi za uratowanie ci życia? Dobre wychowanie wymaga…

\- JA nic nie muszę Stark – przerwał mu Loki. - A teraz wynoście się. Obaj. - spojrzał znacząco na brata.

\- Pan Laufeyson ma rację - wtrąciła się pani Pomfrey, -  potrzebuje teraz chwili spokoju. Już koniec odwiedzin.

\- Ale… - spróbował zaprotestować, o dziwo do teraz milczący, Thor.

\- Żadnych „ale”. Proszę wyjść - pielęgniarka zgromiła ich wzrokiem i wskazała na drzwi.

 Chłopcy wyszli bez słowa. Loki mógł spokojnie zasnąć.

***

 Po tygodniu wszystko wróciło do normy. Loki i Tony warczeli na siebie jak zawsze, kiedy zobaczyli się na korytarzu. Po każdej takiej sprzeczce Banner zaciągał Gryfona przed portret starego kamerdynera Jarvisa i wpychał go do dormitorium, a Loki przesiadywał u siebie w lochach. W drugim tygodniu Laufeyson mógł znowu latać. Miał za dużo na głowie, więc nie kupił sobie nowej miotły. Zabrał jakąś ze szkolnego składziku

 W sobotę Loki wyszedł na boisko poćwiczyć. Już zaczął się przygotowywać do następnego sezonu. Musiał zostać w tej szkole jeszcze rok. Tylko dlatego, że urodził się 21 stycznia. Wsiadł na to spróchniałe coś i poleciał do góry.

 Pech chciał, żeby nad boiskiem krążył Stark. Gorzej dla Lokiego już być nie mogło. Teraz miał wybór albo znosić tego nadętego Gryfona, albo wycofać się do zamku. Loki miał też dumę. Typowo ślizgońską dumę.

 Dlatego leciał. Nawet zbliżył się do brązowowłosego na jakieś dziesięć metrów.

-Co tu robisz, Stark? Nie ma tam jakiś panienek, które tylko czekają, aż je przelecisz? - rzucił oschle.

\- Mógłbym zapytać cię o to samo, Loki. - Tony oparł się o trzonek miotły – A zresztą byłem tu pierwszy.

\- Stark, - powiedział znudzony Ślizgon – nie obchodzi mnie to teraz. Proponuję małe zawody. Ostatni mecz był trochę niesprawiedliwy. Przekonajmy się, kto jest lepszym szukającym.

 Stark uśmiechnął się chytrze, wyjął małą, złotą kulkę i rzucił ją w powietrze. Sam rzucając się za nią w pogoń. Zdezorientowany Loki nadal wisiał w tym samym miejscu.

 Tony zanurkował za zniczem. Znajdował się tuż pod Lokim, kiedy Laufeyson wystartował. Nagle, bo ostatnio wszystkie nieszczęścia przydarzały mu się nagle, Ślizgon stracił równowagę, spadając tym samym prostu na przeciwnika. Krzyknął. Krótko, bo przeważnie mu się to nie zdarzało. I spadł. Na miotłę Starka.. Przodem do niego. Chłopcy znaleźli się twarzą w twarz. Obaj trochę oszołomieni. Pierwszy ogarnął się Anthony.

\- Bolało, kiedy spadłeś z nieba? - zapytał ruszając sugestywnie brwiami.

\- Jeśli już musisz wiedzieć, to tak. Tyłek mnie boli – odpowiedział Loki zgryźliwie.


End file.
